Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of development has been the integration of location and image data to enable various services, for instance, navigation systems may use an image to determine location information associated with the image. However, even with the availability of associated images, their use with respect to providing location information has generally been limited. For example, point of interest (POI) information may be available in one or more images, however these readily available images have not been properly utilized because of lack mechanisms for associating them. Further, inefficient usage of geo-location metadata associated with video frames diminishes the effectiveness and efficiency for video sharing services. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in enabling an automated analytic tool that finds camera position for uploaded images, thereby adding another dimension of location data from captured images to enhance user convenience.